5 More Minutes
Episode 15 Germaine's too sleepy to give Foamy a ride to the bagel shop. Cast (in order of appearance): , Transcript {The Time screen appears, reading "Very Early One Morning..."} {Germaine sleeps on an easy chair in the living room. Foamy appears.} Foamy: Hey, it's already four-fifteen. You know what you gotta do? You gotta get up and drive me to the bagel shop. You wanna know why? Because I need a bagel, and you know I need a bagel. A bagel with cream cheese. Yeah the creamy cheese, everybody likes the cream and the cheese and the cheesy cream. And a cup of coffee. I definitely need a cup of coffee, {in asian accent, eyes moving apart from head} so you get up and drive me! Germaine: {groggily} Five more minutes. Foamy: {normal voice} Five minutes? What? Are you crazy? You know, if you were in the army, they wouldn't let you sleep for an extra five minutes, but I'll be nice. I'll be nice. And I'll be back in five minutes. Rest up! Cause {fading off} I shall return. {The Time screen appears, reading "5 minutes later..."} {Germaine sleeps on an easy chair in the living room. Foamy appears.} Foamy: {rising up} Now is the time for you to rise and bring your squirrel... {smiles} to the bagel shop. Because I need a bagel. And you said you would five minutes ago. So get up get me bagel and some coffee. With the cheese the cheesy cheesy creamy cheesy... cheesy cheesy. Germaine: {groggily} Five more minutes. Foamy: You know, if I could drive a car, I'd go myself. You and your five minutes. Okay, five minutes. I come back here, you're not up, I start electrocuting you with a toaster in and a bathtub. {fading off} You were warned. {The Time screen appears, reading "5 minutes later..."} {Germaine sleeps on an easy chair in the living room. Foamy appears.} Foamy: Okay, it's been another five minutes and now I'm even more hungry than I was five minutes ago, so now is the time you have to rise and bring forth your squirrel to the bagle shop. Where I can get the cream cheese, the creamy creamy cheesY cheesy cheesy cream. C'mon, get up. Don't be so fucking lazy. I mean you don’t do anything all day anyway. All you do is write in your stupid little poetry book. Like you have some kind of hectic life. {imitating Germaine} Oh, I gotta go to school. Oh, I gotta take classes. Oh, I gotta do homework. Aw, life is hard, man! {normal voice} Fuck that shit, get up. Take me to the store, man. Do it now. Do it now. Do it now... or taste my squirrely wrath! I do have squirrely wrath, you know. It's one of our hidden nature things. Germaine: {groggily} Give me five more minutes. {The Time screen appears, reading "5 minutes later..."} {Germaine lies awake on an easy chair in the living room. Foamy appears.} Germaine: {groggily} Ten more minutes. Foamy: Ten minutes? You did not just say "ten minutes". Correct me if I am wrong, I think I heard you say "ten minutes". That is complete bullshit! I already gave you two sets of five. That's ten! Can you count? Five, five, ten. Get your fat ass up and get me to the bagle shop! You know what? Fine! I don't even want your help! I'm gonna get myself to the the bagle shop, I'm gonna buy myself the bagle with the creamy creamy cheesy cream... cheese. You get nothing. You sit there all day, relax your day away, or whatever the fuck you humans do. {offscreen} Piece of crap! {The Ending screen appears.} Fun Facts Remarks *Foamy had actually given Germaine three sets of five minutes, not two, proving that he's the one who can't count. *The backgound music/TV chatter changed when the cartoon went to Youtube. You can find the original music/chatter on Newgrounds. External Links *On Newgrounds *On Youtube